


happy accidents

by notmylaw



Series: Barisi One-Shots [3]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: AU, M/M, Pre-Barisi, Sonny isn't too bright, and way too chill around a demon, demon!Rafael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 22:06:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7124203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notmylaw/pseuds/notmylaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just a stupid birthday gift, a joke. </p>
<p>Really, the demon summoning spell wasn't supposed to work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	happy accidents

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for not posting in awhile, stuff came up and I haven't been able to be around a computer!
> 
> Enjoy this cracky little thing. 
> 
> Feedback is of course always enjoyed.

Sonny doesn’t really know what he’s doing.

His friend had given him this stupid book as a joke for his birthday, with a card that had said, “ _ Maybe you can summon your own boyfriend. _ ”

Where did his friend even get a demon-summoning book?

He wasn’t really planning on going through with it, he wasn’t.

But yet, he had looked through it, found everything he needed, and was now sitting on his apartment floor wondering what his life had come to.

He was trying to read from it, sitting in his terrible ‘protection cirlce’, and who knew how hard Latin was?

Sonny knows he sounds terrible. Latin and Brooklyn accents don’t often mix well.

But he keeps going because he’s gotten this far, so he might as well finish.

Once he does, all the lights in his apartment flicker, then there’s nothing but darkness.

“Oh shit,” he mutters, “ _ Oh shit _ .” The only light is the cheap candles he picked up, and they’re not offering much.

Then, just to make everything better, a cold breeze goes through the apartment, and the candles go out.

Sonny’s frozen, he can’t move and even if he could he’s not sure what he do. 

This was just a joke, demons aren’t real, ghosts aren’t real.

Sonny’s having some trouble still believing that. 

All the lights come back at once, the candles suddenly lit again and Sonny might need to change his sweatpants after this.

He can  _ feel _ something behind him, but last thing he’s going to do is turn around.

“What the hell?” a voice says from behind him, and Sonny jumps, scrambling to get up.

He faces whatever he’s brought on, expecting some sort of demented monster with five heads, three arms, and horns.

Not a man, a rather attractive one at that, in a three piece perfectly tailored suit.

Sonny stands there, mouth opening and closing because  _ oh shit _ .

The thing just looks at him like Sonny’s wasting his time, arms crossed an an eyebrow arched.

“I figured when I got summoned to Manhatten it was another wannabe cult, not some bored… what are you, an office temp?” it says.

“I-I’m a detective, for um… SVU,” Sonny manages to stutter out.

“Okay, detective, do you have an actual name?” the demon asks, getting more impatient by the second.

“Sonny- Sonny Carisi,” he says, “Do… uh. Do you have a name?”

The demon smirks, “Rafael.”

And the only thing Sonny can think to say next is, “Like the angel?”

Rafael laughs, and starts walking around Sonny’s apartment, “Yeah, sure, like the angel. Except I’m a demon.” He stops walking around, and leans against the kitchen counter. “So, why did you summon me?” he asks.

“What? I don’t really know,” Sonny answers, “I didn’t think it’d work.”

“Where’d you get the book?” Rafael nods his head towards the open book still laying on the floor.

“A friend, it was a… birthday gift,” Sonny tells him.

“You have a friend that gave you a demon-summoning book for your  _ birthday _ ?” Rafael asks, honestly shocked.

“He gave it to me as a joke, said I could summon my own boyfriend or somethin’.”

_ Wrong thing to say, Sonny, you don’t tell a demon that you summoned him looking for a boyfriend. _

Rafael smirks, and starts walking towards Sonny. The other man backs up against the counter, so the demon has him trapped.

“You can’t get a date without summoning them through a spell?” he asks.

“It was joke,” Sonny manages to say.

Rafael reaches up, dragging a finger along the lettering on his Fordham t-shirt.

“Lawyer  _ and _ a detective? You must be a busy boy,” he whispers.

“I haven’t graduated, yet. Just a law student,” Sonny replies.

Rafael flattens his hand on Sonny’s chest. “Well, I’m going to go, but if really do want to take me out, call me back here again.”

Then, he backs up, snaps his fingers, and the apartment is once again drenched in darkness. When the lights come on again, Rafael’s gone.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably update the Noble Deeds series tomorrow, if I can!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
